One More Time
by Maru.SS
Summary: Fechou os olhos com força. Igualmente frustrado. Aproximou-se da cama da esposa a passos lentos, sentando-se ao lado dela. – Sa-chan... Você sabe qual o problema! Não posso amar você. Não assim.
1. Prólogo Capítulo Teste

_Fanfic Seiya e Shiryu. _

_para que a mulher possa permanecer no Japão, sendo ela naturalmente Grega, ainda que seu "avô" fosse japonês._

_Seiya e Saori possuem um casamento de fachada._

_Shiryu acabou de perder a esposa em um acidente nas cachoeiras._

_Como o destino pode brincar tanto com duas almas, fazendo-as sofrer para achar o amor?_

_**-x-**_

– Seiya, venha _agora_ para a cama!

– Saori, eu vou dormir no quarto de hospedes! – repetiu exasperado para a esposa. Já não suportava mais ter de dividir a mesma cama com ela apenas para manter as aparências.

– E o que você acha que os empregados irão pensar se virem isso, Seiya? – ela respondeu outra vez, possessa com aquele assunto. Ajeitou nervosamente a alça fina da camisola de seda e encarou o homem à sua frente. Homem que amava, mas que lhe era indiferente.

– Por favor, Saori... Eu to _pouco me fodendo_ para o que eles vão achar. – respirou fundo, passando as mãos pelo rosto insistentemente. – Já é tarde, eles nem devem estar acordados mais...

– Mas amanhã uma cama de hospedes estará revirada e com você por cima dela. Eles _irão_ ver isso Seiya! Por que toda essa cena para dormir ao meu lado? Assim até parece que lhe chuto para fora da cama!

– Não, mas sempre tenta me agarrar. Saori, nosso casamento é de _fachada_, lembra? Casei com você para que pudesse permanecer no Japão e só. – reafirmou pela enésima vez, vendo o mesmo brilho magoado nos olhos bonitos da esposa.

– Por que não pode ao menos tentar me amar? Honrar nossos votos e se deitar comigo? O que está de tão errado assim comigo Seiya...? – ela desesperou-se tapando os lábios com as mãos finas para não gritar de frustração.

Fechou os olhos com força. Frustrado.

Aproximou-se da cama da esposa a passos lentos, sentando-se ao lado dela. – Sa-chan... Você sabe qual o problema! Não posso amar você. Não assim.

A moça prensou os lábios irritadamente ao ouvi-lo, prendendo seus olhos aos dele com rancor. – _Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay_. Eu sei, eu sei! Gay, veado, _frutinha_! Eu te odeio! Te odeio por não me amar como amo você, seu idiota! ODEIO!

– Sa-...

– _Saia do quarto! Saia já desse quarto e da minha frente!_ AGORA! – e levantando sobressaltada, arrastou-o para fora do espaçoso cômodo de casal e fechou a porta com um estrondo violento.

-x-

–... Eu... Sinto muito por ela... – o homem mais velho disse, consternado. – Ela era a alegria deste lugar...

– Eu... – suspirou desolado, levantando a vista para seu mestre de artes marciais e amigo de longa data. – Vou embora da China mestre.

– Embora? Shiryu... O que houve com ela foi uma tragédia, mas um acidente. Não deve ficar se culpando por isso. – o homem falou, surpreso. Passou as mãos ansiosamente pelos cabelos castanhos e suspirou também.

– Mestre Dohko... Eu tenho de ir. Este lugar está me sufocando. Cada canto me lembra a ela e a seu sorriso. E eu a fiz tão infeliz...

– Isto não é verdade. Ela o amava muito e cada dia parecia mais radiante, Shiryu!

– Eu não a amava com ela a mim. Enganei-a com meu carinho, mas seu coração sofria com isso, eu sei. E agora ela se foi. Não posso ficar aqui mestre. Por mim. Não posso mais... – cobriu o rosto com as mãos para que seu mestre não tivesse de presenciar as lágrimas amargas que desceram por seu rosto, mesmo que essas escorressem por sua palma e manchassem suas roupas escuras.

O mais velho não fez cerimônia em abraçá-lo fortemente. Sabia a dor de seu discípulo e respeitava-a. – Para onde irá então meu pequeno?

– Falarei com Shun. Sei que ele me ajudará... – sussurrou cansadamente, sem conseguir deixar de corresponder àquele carinho paternal de que tanto precisava. – Vou para o Japão.

_**Continua.**_

-x-


	2. Capítulo I

Saiu a passos incertos do aeroporto, a única mala que carregava, grande e de rodinhas, ressoando ao chão liso e brilhante.

Ouviu vozes e viu rostos, mas tudo lhe parecia difuso, estranho. Até mesmo o idioma, que lhe era tão conhecido.

–... Com licença... _Shiryu_? – ouviu alguém dizer atrás de si e, virando-se, deu-se com aqueles olhos verdes, conhecidos de longa data.

– Shun? – surpreendeu-se ao ver que o rapaz pouco mudara do que se lembrava. Os mesmos cabelos castanhos aos ombros e o mesmo sorriso gentil e caloroso.

– Deus, é você mesmo! Nossa, fiquei surpreso quando disse que viria! – disse entre a consternação e a animação, abraçando fortemente o outro homem. – Por pouco não o reconheci. Não o imaginava de cabelos longos Shiryu, mas ficou particularmente bem em você. – soltou-se então do corpo maior, segurando seus ombros em ar desgostoso. – Sinto muito por-...

– Não... – interrompeu-o com um aceno ansioso de mãos antes que pudesse evitar e, percebendo a indelicadeza, forçou um sorriso que soou triste e abatido. – Agradeço os sentimentos Shun, mas ainda é meio difícil para mim. Falar sobre isso...

– Desculpe-me a indelicadeza... – murmurou preocupadamente, arrancando uma risada curta, porém sincera de seu amigo. – É tão bom vê-lo novamente!

– Não faz idéia de como sinto o mesmo... É bom voltar. _Pra casa_, entende?

– Todos queriam vir, mas acabamos decidindo que viria sozinho e que os dois lá preparariam uma recepção aconchegante para o recém-chegado. – dizia animadamente enquanto caminhavam rumo ao carro. – Aposto que o Ikki foi para a cozinha, o que por si só já é um milagre... Que sorte ter chegado em um domingo, assim poderemos nos reunir os quatro sem problemas! Hum... Que cabeça a minha! Como foi a viagem, meu amigo?

Chegaram ao veículo azul-céu, parado a alguns metros da entrada principal do Aeroporto, onde normalmente ficavam os táxis e guardaram a grande mala no porta-malas.

– Foi... Normal. Sem contratempos... – respondeu vagamente, enquanto observava a paisagem conhecida e a muito esquecida de sua cidade.

– Que bom! – ouviu o jovem dizer animadamente antes de entrar no carro e não pôde reprimir um sorriso ao perceber como era _bom_ estar de volta.

-x-

Permaneceu deitado, mesmo quando ouviu passos em sua direção.

Logo o corpo nu cobriu o seu mais uma vez, os longos cabelos, molhados bem como os seus, pingando vez ou outra sobre si.

– O que tanto pensa aí, hum? – perguntou num leve interesse, enquanto simplesmente sentava sobre suas pernas.

– Não é nada Misty... – suspirou levemente, pousando sua mão cegamente na coxa torneada do rapaz sobre si.

– Você sempre diz que não é nada e sempre é algo Seiya. – retrucou indiferentemente, apoiando as mãos bonitas sobre o peito moreno do rapaz.

– O mesmo de sempre... Me sinto tão _errado_. Traindo ela assim...

– Então por que o faz? – surpreendeu-se com a pergunta direta por um momento, mas então riu amargurado e divertido.

– Porque preciso. Não consigo dormir com ela. Preciso disso. – respondeu, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro, mas levantou-a a fim de encarar o homem bonito sobre si. – E você? Por que transa comigo Misty?

O rapaz sorriu-lhe ladinamente, inclinando-se um pouco mais sob si. – Poderia dizer que é porque você é meu chefe e que isso é altamente excitante... Mas na verdade acho que no fim das contas é o mesmo. Eu preciso disso, já que quem eu quero nem me olha.

– Acho que é até engraçado pensar que alguém não o olha, mas entendo que isso é típico dele. Quando se é como ele, não se precisa olhar. Os outros é que o olham, certo? – comentou camaradamente. – Mas tenho que te lembrar: Não sou seu chefe. _Ela_ _é_.

– Eu o odeio. Por ser tão superior que sequer pode me ver. Odeio-o e invejo-o. – suspirou rancoroso, desistindo de apenas se inclinar e finalmente deitando-se sobre o outro. – Ao menos por hora, nós nos merecemos... Mas estou cansando dessa brincadeira Seiya.

– Quer parar com o sexo então? – perguntou num arquear leve de sobrancelha.

– É... Acho que é isso. Quero me resguardar e com você me marcando e invadindo do jeito que faz isso se torna impossível. _Não me entenda mal_, adoro quando faz isso, mas estou... _Cansado_.

–... Certo, não vou te cobrar nada. Nem poderia... – concordou com um aceno, mesmo que a idéia de perder seu amante não lhe agradasse muito. – Então, hoje foi o nosso ultimo encontro?

Não esperava a risada divertida que seguiu sua pergunta, ou mesmo as mãos maliciosas que correram seu peito, mas não pode evitar um sorriso ao ouvir as palavras do loiro:

– Será, Seiya... _Se-rá_.

-x-

O que mais o surpreendeu por parte de seus amigos foi o fato de Hyoga e Shun estarem namorando _sob_ o consentimento do irmão mais velho o virginiano. Mas não pôde negar o fato de estar profundamente feliz pelos dois.

Mas aquela melancolia que lhe assolava nos momentos de silencio era inevitável e, infelizmente, perceptível pelos demais, que gentilmente tentavam evitá-los, inutilmente.

Em suma, passou uma tarde agradável junto aos demais e surpreendeu-se ao ver que Shun e Ikki haviam lhe arrumado um local provisório para dormir, no quarto do mais velho. Agradecera nem sabia quantas vezes a gentileza de todos e quando a noite caiu, recolheram-se sem mais delongas, respeitando o cansaço pós-viagem dele e até mesmo prepararam-lhe um banho na banheira do quarto do maior.

– Onde deixo tua mala Shiryu? – o leonino perguntou, entrando no banheiro sem maiores cerimônias, tirando-o de sua divagação.

– Sinta-se à vontade para colocá-la onde preferir Ikki. E desculpe o incômodo. – respondeu levemente surpreso, levantando o dorso de dentro da água morna para virar-se na direção do outro, que lhe lançou um olhar rápido antes de caminhar rumo a pia, a fim de escovar os dentes.

– Ok. – respondeu antes de colocar a escova na boca, escovando com cuidado os dentes retos e brancos enquanto lançava olhares curtos e periódicos para si através do espelho.

Sentiu-se levemente desconfortável então, ao se lembrar do pseudo-relacionamento que tivera com o Amamya mais velho em sua adolescência. Mas aquilo fora há muito tempo atrás e até onde sabia o rapaz estava namorando alguém de seu trabalho na empresa dos Kido.

– Sei que é um comentário dispensável e que vai te incomodar, mas esses anos te deixaram mais bonito. – ouviu-o comentar despreocupadamente, pouco depois de cuspir a espuma da pasta. Ele enxaguou a boca e tornou a encará-lo através do espelho. – E o cabelão te deixou parecido com um roqueiro.

–... Ela gostava deles compridos. – fechou os olhos ao dizer aquilo e recostou-se novamente na banheira. Aquilo anda doía muito. – Costumava dizer que deveria cortar os próprios curtos para não ter que ver como os meus eram mais bonitos. Acho... Que eu deveria cortar agora, mas não tenho coragem. Parece um desrespeito para com ela...

– Sinto muito por ela, cara. – ouviu-o dizer de forma desconfortável, desacostumado a lidar com a dor alheia e não evitou o sorriso melancólico que se desenhou em seu rosto.

– Obrigado... – murmurou ainda de olhos fechados, ouvindo os passos se afastarem ruma à porta. –... _Por que eu também sinto..._

_**Continua...**_

-x-


	3. Capítulo II

Já se passava uma semana desde que parara de se encontrar com Misty, o que não ajudou muito em sua paciência com Saori, que desde a última cena em seu quarto, fingia com mais emprenho ainda na frente de terceiros que a relação deles ia às mil maravilhas. Mesmo que não o olhasse mais nos olhos.

Era desconfortável pensar naquilo, mas antes de tudo eles eram até amigos.

A jovem chefe Kido, que em um dia em um _happy our, _veio a se tornar sua querida Saori-san. Fazia-lhe companhia sempre que possível e a adorava como ninguém mais. Ela era linda, gentil e culta, praticamente uma Deusa em seus vinte e um anos incompletos. O que mais gostava, era de ser o famoso "_amigo gay_" da moça. Ouvir seus dramas e ajudá-la em seus problemas.

Mas a moça apaixonou-se pelo moreno atencioso e carinhoso e o fato dele ser homossexual e nada, aparentemente, lhe diziam exatamente o mesmo.

E o que ela fizera para convencê-lo a casarem-se?

Sua irmã... Haviam sido separados na adoção há muitos anos e nunca fora capaz de encontrá-la. Saori lhe implorou para que aceitasse o casamento para que ela, como grega, não tivesse de ficar indo e vindo a toda hora para revalidar seus direitos nos dois países. Era apenas um favor e em troca teria sua irmã!

Sequer se deu ao trabalho de _pensar_ no real significado de um casamento, desde o "sim" que dera a ela até o nome escrito no papel. Era para achar _sua_ _irmã,_ afinal! E estava casando com uma amiga. Um _casamento de fachada_.

Mas o peso do papel aparentemente estava deformando a amizade deles. Saori enxergava aquilo tudo como uma "obrigação de homem" para com ela, ignorando completamente sua individualidade e sexualidade, revelando uma face mimada e egoísta que jamais seria capaz de enxergar naquela mulher linda e radiante que conhecera em um _happy our. _

E agora andava pelas ruas em seu horário de almoço de funcionário na empresa da esposa. O que causava muito burburinho por si só. Afinal, onde já se viu o "chefe" trabalhando em cargos inferiores?

Mas aquele era seu emprego, afinal. Antes de tudo e de mais nada.

E fora por lá mesmo que caiu no pecado da "infidelidade". _Ironicamente_, em outro _happy our_.

Ao balcão do bar, reconheceu de vista o colega de trabalho, aparentemente transtornado e bêbado. Sentou-se ao seu lado no intuito de ajudá-lo e, em meio a muita bebida, descobriu que aparentemente ele e a namorada de anos haviam terminado, deixando o rapaz naquele estado miserável.

E em meio a mais conversas e bebidas, em algum ponto tudo chegou àquilo.

Acordara no dia seguinte, em um quarto barato de motel com um homem que pouco conhecia e que sequer partilhava de seu gosto!

Obviamente os dois chegaram a um acordo silencioso de jamais tocar naquele assunto, afinal um era casado e o outro _hetero_. E naquele mesmo dia o mais velho e a namorada reataram, encerrando o caso.

Era engraçado pensar que com Misty fora diferente. Conversaram sóbrios, duas semanas depois do ocorrido com o colega hetero, e chegaram à conclusão de que seria bom para os dois ter _companhia_.

Afinal, Seiya não era capaz de sentir o menor desejo pela esposa e Misty era miseravelmente apaixonado pelo homem mais inalcançável da grande "_Santuariun_". Belo e indiferente. Fatal e irresistível. Chamavam-no de _Afrodite_ à boca pequena, dono de tal beleza e porte. Poderia ser e fazer o que quisesse. Era um dos quatro sócios majoritários da empresa. Rico, belo e intocável.

Definitivamente o rapaz - mesmo que fosse inegavelmente lindo -, queria abocanhar muito mais do que poderia...

Mas isso também acabara. Misty cansara daquilo e não poderia negar que ele próprio cansara também. Sempre fora um romântico incorrigível e tudo o que queria era um _amor_.

Mas com seu casamento, dificilmente teria essa oportunidade novamente. Era um animal enjaulado.

Suspirou profundamente, enquanto andava pelo beiral da calçada como costumava fazer quando pequeno. Jamais deveria ter compactuado com aquilo! Afinal sequer conseguia encontrar sua irmã, mesmo com os recursos de Saori!

Estava tão distraído que mal ouviu a voz desesperada berrando atrás de si:

– CUIDADO!

Mas virou-se a tempo para ver o grande caro negro que surgiu sobre si, chocando-se com seu corpo e fazendo-o voar baixo, alguns metros à frente.

-x-

Agradeceu nem sabia mais quantas vezes a Mu - sobrinho de Shion, amigo íntimo de longa data de seu mestre -, por ter gentilmente guardado seu antigo carro e cuidado dele com tal cuidado. Carro que comprara antes mesmo de poder dirigir, mas do qual se orgulhava muito.

Era bom saber que não teria de depender mais de Shun, mesmo que a idéia de um carro no Japão não fosse exatamente a melhor. Talvez fosse interessante trocar seu veículo negro por uma motocicleta, mas agora que tinha a oportunidade de dirigir, ao menos uma vez aquele veículo, não a perderia.

Sentia-se mais tranqüilo por saber-se agora empregado. Começaria na semana seguinte como professor de artes marciais numa academia ao centro, com um salário bom o suficiente para pagar um apartamentozinho pequeno não tão longe do apartamento dos Amamya. Sim, aparentemente sua vida começava a andar novamente.

Sentia-se satisfeito consigo, mesmo que não gostasse realmente da idéia de morar sozinho. Tinha receio do fantasma de sua esposa voltar-lhe nos momentos de solidão, mas já havia abusado por demais de seus amigos.

E precisava aprender a lidar com a dor da perda.

Afastou estes pensamentos de sua cabeça, prestando atenção no transito como o motorista responsável que era.

Mas viu algo que o perturbou. Uma moça atravessava logo atrás do carro, após ele virar a esquina. Uma moça pequena de longos cabelos negros presos em uma trança pesada às costas.

Por um momento, pensou ter visto sua esposa e ao tentar desesperadamente vê-la um pouco mais para ter certeza de que não estava louco, perdeu momentaneamente o controle do carro.

Mas foi tempo o suficiente para senti-lo entrar na calçada e ouvir alguém berrar assustado:

– CUIDADO!

E para tentar diminuir a velocidade não muito alta, sem, no entanto, conseguir evitar que aquela armação de lata se chocasse contra um transeunte que andava distraidamente no beiral da calçada.

Parou o carro de qualquer jeito. Desceu apressado, se precipitando na direção na qual o corpo voara, ignorando a multidão que se formava para assistir o ocorrido.

– Está tudo bem? – perguntou sobressaltado, ajoelhando-se em frente ao rapaz atropelado, que se sentava com cuidado em meio a um gemido baixo.

– _Bem?_ – perguntou um pouco mal humoradamente. Afinal, não é como se fosse algo realmente _divertido_, ser atropelado por um lunático que não olha por onde anda. Levantou a mão na qual se apoiava - completamente esfolada e dolorida -, e fitou o homem que lhe socorria, assustado e culpado. – Que que houve para você entrar na calçada desse jeito? Sabe, ela é _exclusiva_ para _pedestres_...

Percebeu o humor cortante do rapaz e não pôde deixar de lhe dar razão, ainda mais por saber-se errado, mesmo que ele mesmo não devesse andar tão próximo ao meio-fio. – Sinto muito. Precisa de ajuda, não? Venha, consegue se levantar? Vou levá-lo ao hospital...

Percebeu a urgência no tom do homem de cabelos compridos e não conseguiu evitar perder um pouco o mau humor por isso. No fim das contas, ele parou para socorrê-lo ao invés de fugir, não?

– Ok, mas não consigo levantar sozinho. – avisou.

O rapaz assentiu com um menear apressado de cabeça e pegou o outro no colo, levando-o para dentro do carro. Não esperava por aquilo e não pôde deixar de se repreender por não prestar atenção e machucar um inocente assim.

Aparentemente a morte de sua queria esposa ainda mexia demais consigo...

Mas não tinha tempo para pensar naquilo, tinha alguém para socorrer.

_**Continua...**_

-x-


	4. Capítulo III

Torcera ligeiramente o tornozelo direito, tomara três pontos em um cortezinho que fizera em sua testa e sua mão esquerda - a mão com a qual escrevia -, estaria inutilizável por pelo menos uma semana inteira, devido ao esfolamento de sua palma. Mas definitivamente poderia ser pior... Poderia ter _quebrado_ algo.

Viu a expressão desolada do rapaz que o trouxera ao hospital e não pôde deixar de pensar em como aqueles olhos azuis lhe pareciam conhecidos... Mas foi desperto de seus devaneios pela voz baixa do rapaz:

– Sinto muito por isso. – encolheu os ombros ao proferir aquilo. Culpado como se sentia.

– Relaxa, eu sobrevivo. – brincou em meio a um sorrisinho ladino, porém, o outro não esboçou mais que um pálido reflexo de um sorriso, o que o preocupou. – Olha, desculpa o mau-jeito logo de cara... Sou Seiya, muito prazer.

Viu o rapaz moreno lhe estender a mão direita e apertou-a gentilmente. – Sou Shiryu. Desculpe pelo acidente, cheguei da China a mais ou menos uma semana e já consigo uma dessas... Sinto muito mesmo.

– Bom... Você deve ter tido um motivo, né? Porque cara de barbeiro é que você não tem... – tentou animá-lo um pouco. E também descobrir o porquê daquilo, afinal o rapaz _realmente_ não tinha cara de ser um motorista imprudente. Pensou no nome que lhe fora apresentado com uma sensação familiar, mas ignorou-a e se deteve a fitar o outro, sem poder deixar de fazer uma nota mental sobre os cabelos bonitos e negros.

–... Minha esposa... – murmurou entre uma leve careta, não acreditava que estava prestes a desabafar com um estranho que _atropelara,_ sentados como estavam num banco no pátio do hospital. Observou por um momento sua aliança, à qual não tivera coragem de tirar.

– Ela te ligou enquanto dirigia ou algo assim? – perguntou confusamente, arqueando as sobrancelhas, mesmo que com isso a área dos pontos doesse um tanto.

– Faz menos de duas semanas... Ela morreu. Parece algo idiota, mas ela caiu do alto da cachoeira onde fica o templo que fomos visitar num dia de festa. Não consegui salvá-la... – murmurou cansadamente. Quantas vezes revivera aquela cena em sua cabeça? Vinte? Cinqüenta?

Permaneceram em silêncio por um momento. O sagitariano não sabia onde enfiar a cara! O pobre coitado estava traumatizado com a morte recente _e trágica_ da esposa e ele brigando com ele por ter sido atropelado... Mesmo que não conseguisse ver qualquer conexão direta entre os fatos, era um bom motivo para desatenção, não?

–... Perdi o controle do carro... – continuou depois de um tempo. – Quando vi uma garota na rua. Igual a ela. Sei que não é desculpa, mas foi por isso... Sinto muito mesmo.

– Eu é que peço desculpas. O assunto é sério, né! Não vou dizer que sinto muito por ela, já que nem a conhecia, mas sinto por você. –respondeu diretamente. Mas mordeu os lábios levemente os ver o rapaz encará-lo surpreso. Hesitou. – É... _Bem_... Eu...

Não pôde evitar uma risada suave, meio triste, meio divertida. Mas ficou surpreso com a sinceridade do moreno. Até mesmo sentiu-se meio cativado e fitou-o mais calorosamente, pensando se não poderiam eles vir a se tornar bons amigos. – Muito obrigado. De verdade.

– N-não por isso! Tipo, você parece ser um cara bem legal. De verdade. – respondeu meio sem-jeito, causando outro sorriso no homem, que levantou do banco e lhe estendeu a mão.

– Acho que não haverá problemas se eu disser o mesmo, certo? _Seiya_, não é? Quer uma carona?

Aceitou a mão e devolveu o sorriso, apoiando-se ligeiramente no outro a fim conseguir melhor estabilidade para andar. – Quero sim, obrigado!

-x-

–_... Sa-chan... Eu já di-... É, acidente... É. Mas-... Mas é claro que eu to bem-... Senão como iria atender o celular? Sa-... É. Claro... Tá. Tchau. _– desligou o aparelho um tanto exasperado e percebeu que o homem ao seu lado lhe observava de soslaio vez ou outra, como para que garantir que estava tudo bem.

– Algum problema? – perguntou, voltando a olhar para o transito.

– _Muitos_ na verdade... – riu-se um tanto agastado, enquanto se ajeitava melhor no banco do passageiro. – É a Saori... Ela quase teve um _ataque_ quando disse que tinha acontecido um acidente! Bem capaz de agora não querer mais me deixar andar a pé por aí...

–... Ela é sua namorada? – perguntou por perguntar, antes que pudesse pensar _no_ _que_ perguntava, mas viu o outro abanar negativamente a cabeça.

– _Esposa_. – franziu o cenho a essa palavra. Ainda lhe era estranho demais... Mas voltou toda sua atenção ao libriano ao vê-lo franzir o próprio cenho em dúvida.

– Desculpe, é que não vi alianças, então... – tentou se explicar, mesmo que estranhasse o fato do moreno andar com as mãos nuas, sendo casado.

– Ah, a aliança! – sobressaltou-se ao ouvir o outro e pôs-se a caçá-la afobadamente em seus bolsos. Encontrou-a num suspiro aliviado. – Nossa, tinha esquecido!...

Viu o outro colocá-la no dedo com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Por que cargas d'água ele tirava a aliança?

Preferiu guardar silêncio à sua dúvida, afinal não era de sua conta.

Continuaram a conversar descompromissadamente enquanto o libriano seguia as indicações do moreno, parando então em frente a uma enorme mansão, que devia custar os olhos da cara, diga-se de passagem.

– Chegamos... É a casa da minha esposa. Obrigado pela carona Shiryu. – desafivelou o cinto de segurança enquanto falava e sorriu para o outro, que meneou a cabeça ainda um tanto surpreso com o tamanho da casa na qual ele morava. Mas não deixou de perceber que ele se referira a ela como "casa da esposa", ao invés de "sua casa", o que o intrigou mais ainda, junto à história da aliança.

– Foi um prazer conhecê-lo Seiya. – respondeu após alguns segundos de silêncio e apertou-lhe outra vez a mão boa.

– Ah, sim... Só para o caso de querer entrar em contato de novo, já que bons amigos a gente nunca dispensa... – murmurou, puxando um cartão do bolso. – Esse tem o número do telefone do meu trabalho e o celular, qualquer coisa, pode ligar. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo Shiryu, mesmo sob essas circunstâncias estranhas!

– Ah sim. Cuide-se bem! Espero que não se importe de eu ligar para saber como está. Sim? – pegou o cartão com cuidado e guardou-o no bolso da calça e ao fitar o outro rapaz, não deixou de achar engraçado o fato de ele ter corado com sua pergunta.

– Cl-Claro... Sem, sem problemas... – concordou desconcertado, enquanto descia do veículo com pressa e cuidado. – Até a próxima Shiryu!

– Até... – viu o rapaz se afastar desajeitadamente e não pôde deixar de pensar em como seria legal vê-lo de novo.

Mas não conseguiu também deixar de pensar em como deveria haver algo muito errado naquele casamento, para o moreno agir daquela forma...

_**Continua...**_

-x-


	5. Capítulo IV

Esperava sinceramente o escândalo que sua esposa armou ao vê-lo e até mesmo a dispensa que elalhe deu de suas funções na própria empresa, mas ainda surpreendeu-se por ela ter chamado mesmo outro médico para examiná-lo. O que graças a Deus havia sido coisa rápida, apenas uma forma de tranqüilizar a moça.

Mal acreditou quando finalmente pôde se deitar na grande cama. Talvez por conta do estresse do dia, agora ela lhe parecia absurdamente macia e convidativa.

Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, levantando a mão da aliança para cima, fazendo-a brilhar absurdamente na lâmpada fluorescente. _Odiava-a_. Parecia-lhe o decreto final de prisão, não o laço romântico de compromisso que deveria parecer. Não... Detestava ter de usar aquilo mesmo sabendo que não estava ligado à sua esposa de maneira alguma.

Por vezes chegava a pensar se não caíra naquela conversa de ajuda e _blábláblá_ como um verdadeiro _pato_. O que não era exatamente uma idéia estapafúrdia, dado a conhecer àquela outra face de Saori, que jamais pensara existir...

É... Talvez fosse exatamente aquilo e ele não passasse de um verdadeiro _trouxa_. Ainda mais por ter aceitado vender o próprio apartamento, que era o único bem que tinha de seu! Agora, caso quisesse se separar iria morar aonde? Embaixo da ponte? E de quebra, provavelmente, estaria sem emprego, já que casara com sua chefe!

_Burro_...

Suspirou longamente e fechou os olhos, seus pensamentos voando para os longos cabelos negros que vira mais cedo. Podia apostar dez contra um que se ainda fosse livre e desimpedido, teria, no mínimo, se interessado pelo homem bonito de olhos tão azuis...

Mas o cara devia era ser hetero mesmo... E estava sofrendo absurdamente com a morte da pobre esposa. Antes de mais nada, sentiu dó dele, _isso sim._

Devia ser horrível perder tão de repente a pessoa que se ama...

Mas não conseguiu evitar um sorriso bobo ao pensar que ele tencionava ligar para saber como estava! Que tipo de pessoa faz isso? Principalmente na loucura de hoje em dia?

Sentou-se novamente com cuidado, decidido a tomar um longo e relaxante banho. Até porque, era melhor afastar estes pensamentos da cabeça antes que se convencesse de que estava interessado por um estranho que, por um mero acaso, o atropelara!

Mesmo... Que tivesse que admitir que aquilo tudo parecia roteiro de filme romântico.

-x-

–... Peraí... – o virginiano pediu confusamente, levando as mãos pálidas à frente do corpo. – Você _atropelou_ um cara?

– Em suma... – concordou um pouco desconcertado. – E levei-o ao hospital.

– _Tá_, não é isso... – o rapaz sacudiu a cabeça por um momento e continuou devagar. – Você disse que atropelou ele...

– É...

–... E que ele te deu o _cartão dele?_ – cruzou os braços ansiosamente, prendendo a atenção do mais velho.

– E o que há nisso? – perguntou ao perceber a expressão indefinível no rosto bonito.

– No _mínimo_, ele estava interessado... – sentenciou, acabando a cabeça negativamente. Que tipo de pessoa é _atropelada_ e dá seu contato para o culpado?

Ouviu tudo aquilo incredulamente, mas não pôde evitar corar ligeiramente também à idéia. Afinal, se fosse em outra circunstancia, talvez uma menos infeliz para si, não se negaria a perceber como aquele moreninho era absurdamente cativante.

Guardaram silêncio por um momento e, a fim de desviar sua atenção do peso daquele silêncio, decidiu-se por olhar os porta-retratos na sala do apartamento, coisa que não fizera naquela semana de permanência ali.

Encontrou uma foto um tanto constrangedora do que poderia chamar de sua "época de namoro" com o irmão mais velho de Shun. Nela, posavam encostados um ao outro, seu eu mais novo fitando de soslaio o Amamya mais velho que lhe sorria e fingia não ver.

Imediatamente virou-se para outra foto, constrangido, encontrando uma de seu casamento. Sua falecida esposa sorria largamente, segurando sua mão na dela enquanto os demais se posicionavam ao seu lado com sorrisinhos animados e jocosos. Mal percebeu que se fixara nele quase por tempo demais e decidiu-se por tentar ver outra. _Qualquer outra_.

E encontrou uma foto antiqüíssima deles quando pequenos, logo atrás de um retrato bonito de Shun com o Hyoga, abraçados um ao outro em uma ponte.

Viu lá, todos os quatro no pátio da escolinha corriam e brincavam junto à outros garotos dos quais não se lembrava bem. Sorriu levemente e pegou aquela foto em mãos, vendo o outro rapaz se aproximar para ver o que via.

– Essa é muito antiga! – ouviu-o murmurar carinhosamente atrás de seu ombro.

– Sim... Essa é... – concordou um pouco nostálgico, colocando o porta-retratos no exato lugar onde estava. Pois, sabia do cuidado quase obsessivo que o virginiano tinha com a arrumação ali. – Shun... Nosso grupo era um _quinteto_, não?

– Era sim! Nossa você ainda se lembra disso! – o rapaz riu saudoso e tornou a se sentar no sofá claro e confortável. – O Ikki não lembrava quem era o quinto "cavaleiro"...

Sorriu mais ao ouvir aquilo e lembrou-se vagamente de uma silhueta sorridente e animada à qual adorava quando pequeno. – _Pegasus_... Acho que eu também tinha esquecido... O que será que houve com ele?

– Ah, o Ikki vive encontrando ele! Trabalham no mesmo lugar... – disse animadamente enquanto passava distraidamente a mão pelos fios castanho-claros. – Eu mesmo já encontrei com ele... Acho que faz quase um mês já... Ele não mudou muito do que me lembrava! O sorriso continua contagiante... E ele casou. – fez uma pausa, pensando um pouco sobre o que falara. – Mas ele não parecia muito feliz com isso... Deveria ter perguntado, nem sei onde encontrá-lo! Mas definitivamente continua o mesmo. O Seiya não muda...

– _Seiya?_ –repetiu sobressaltado, recebendo um aceno surpreso do outro.

– É... Seiya... _Moreno_... _Sorridente_... – concordou o virginiano, sem entender o porquê do sobressalto do mais velho. – Ah, _peraí_... Não vai me dizer que...?

Pegou o cartão apressadamente, analisando-o por um momento antes de voltar a fitar o mais novo. – É... Eu acho que sim Shun.

-x-

Deitou-se novamente na cama. O corpo relaxado e limpo cedendo fácil à maciez do colchão caro.

Espreguiçou-se, percebendo como seu corpo estava dolorido e pegou o celular de cima do criado mudo, olhando o horário e pensando quando o rapaz cumpriria a promessa de ligar para si.

– Ah não Seiya, pelo amor de Deus... – repreendeu-se baixinho, apertando o aparelho dentro da palma, mas quando esse começou a vibrar fortemente atendeu-o assustado, sem sequer olhar o número. – A-alô!

"– _Seiya?_" – ouviu aquela voz tranqüila e preocupada de mais cedo soar apressada do outro lado da linha a assustou-se com a rapidez do rapaz. Aparentemente, pensamentos realmente tinham poder às vezes, não?

– É ele falando! – respondeu ainda surpreso.

Passou a mão direita nervosamente sobre o rosto e percebeu que ela tremia ligeiramente.

"–_Desculpa ligar assim do nada, mas... Seiya...?_"

– Sim, sou eu mesmo Shiryu... – respondeu um tanto confuso ao perceber que ele _perguntara_ seu nome, não _dissera_.

"–... _Por um acaso... o nome 'Dragão' te diz algo...?_"

Estranhou a pergunta por um momento, pensando se poderia ter ouvido errado.

– _Dragão_...? Tipo o do Dragon Ball? Do quê que você tá fal-... – parou de falar num sobressalto ao se lembrar de algo familiar. Tanto quanto aqueles olhos azuis. – Não... Não pode ser...

"–_... Pegasus?..._" – ouviu-o chamar aquele apelido antigo que usara até seus oito anos de idade, quando se mudou para outra cidade com os pais adotivos.

– Eu não acredito... – como podia aquilo? Era _isso_ que aquele cara bonito tinha de familiar? Não podia crer naquilo, fora atropelado e socorrido por um amigo de infância sem sequer atinar esse fato? – Era por isso que te achei familiar! _Você era o meu melhor amigo!_

"– _Acho que você esperava isso menos do que eu, não é?_" – ouviu-o dizer em meio a uma risada suave e bonita. "–_Estou temporariamente na casa do Ikki e do Shun, até encontrar um apartamentozinho._"

– Não, eu não esperava mesmo. – concordou ainda com o pulso acelerado. Eufórico. – Que mundo pequeno...

Ouviu o outro rir um pouco mais e sentiu-se bem. Sorriu de volta para o nada.

"–_Desculpe o susto Seiya... Mas eu tinha de confirmar isso. Vou ter de desligar agora porque a bateria do meu celular está fraca, mas creio que você não se importe de ser atormentado periodicamente por um velho amigo, certo?_"

– Certíssimo! – ele nem fazia idéia do quanto. – Também vou ficando por aqui! Esse é o seu celular? Eu ligo pra você outra hora também!

"–_Vou aguardar. Um abraço Seiya e espero que melhore logo._"

– Vou sim, pode ter certeza. Tchau _Dragão_... – desligou o aparelho só depois do outro e suspirou surpreso e contente.

Não podia acreditar naquilo. Era ele! Céus... Seu amigo de infância! E mesmo depois de tanto tempo o libriano continuava caloroso e gentil...

Sentiu-se até um pouco mal ao pensar que não falava mais direito com Ikki, mas não era exatamente sua culpa... O rapaz era muito retraído e ele não sabia lidar com gente assim.

Sorriu bobamente ao pensar outra vez no outro. Ele estava diferente do que se lembrava. E particularmente bonito também...

Surpreendeu-se com sua linha de raciocínio, afastando-os com um balançar reprovador de cabeça. – Sem essa, Seiya... _Sem_ _essa_. – murmurou baixinho, voltando a se aconchegar na cama.

Ouviu o barulho da porta e divisou a silhueta da esposa, que o encarava preocupada, aproximando-se incerta. – Posso entrar...?

– Claro Sa-chan! – sorriu-lhe de maneira carinhosa, estendendo a mão boa para ela. – Desculpe o transtorno... Como foi seu dia?

_**Continua...**_

-x-


	6. Capítulo V

O que ele nunca pareceu perceber, é que era exatamente aquela doçura com a qual ele sempre a tratava que impedia Saori de deixar de amá-lo. De simplesmente deixá-lo ir embora para longe dela.

Ela caminhou em sua direção, ligeiramente trêmula e segurou sua mão na dela com firmeza, os olhos rasos d'água. –Foi bom... – sussurrou fracamente enquanto sentava-se ao seu lado.

– Mas você parece triste Sa-chan... O que houve? –perguntou confuso e preocupado. A histeria da esposa às vezes o incomodava muito. Quase demais até... Mas não gostava nem um pouco mesmo de vê-la abatida daquele jeito. Segurou firmemente a mão pálida e fina na sua e fitou-a com seus olhos castanhos.

Ela devolveu o olhar, vacilante após tanto tempo sem olhar para aqueles orbes bonitos e expressivos que o marido tinha. Tentou lhe dizer que não era nada, mas quando abriu a boca para isso, o que saiu foi um soluço estrangulado, vertido em meio a lágrimas. – _S-Seiya_-... – não conseguiu dizer mais nada e abraçou-se desamparada à ele, exatamente como faziam antes de tudo. Antes daquele maldito casamento, quando seu moreno a olhava com carinho e respeito apenas, não com aquela maldita frustração e desgosto que era capaz de divisar o tempo todo no fundo castanho vivo, cada vez mais presente e perceptível. – _Se-eiy-a-a_...

– _Shiiii_... Calma... Não chora... Eu estou aqui. Bem aqui... – abraçou-a de volta, surpreso com a reação da moça.

Envolveu-a com todo o carinho que ainda sentia por ela e ali, naquele momento, ela não era mais a esposa voluntariosa e rica, mas sim uma menina. _Sua_ menina, que apenas precisava demais de um colo. – _Estou bem aqui..._

-x-

Permaneceu algum tempo deitado no colchão no qual Ikki dormia desde que chegara de viagem.

Insistência dele_, _que dizia não se incomodar com aquilo e que seria _muita_ _falta de cortesia_ por a visita pra dormir no chão daquele jeito.

Ficou lá, divagando... Perdido em pensamentos.

Sentia que três coisas haviam mexido demais consigo naquele momento de contemplação das fotos no apartamento dos Amamya...

Uma delas era aquela foto deles dois. Do Ikki e dele.

Sabia não ter nada de mais na foto _em si_, mas sabia o significado que ela teve na época - uma vez que fora tirada logo no começo do namoro -, e aquilo o desconsertava demais. _Ainda mais _por ela trazer consigo o pensamento de que Ikki não se esquecera de tudo aquilo realmente.

Outra coisa era a constante presença de Shunrei em absolutamente tudo.

Mesmo longe da China. Longe do local daquelas lembranças_, em cada lugar_ que olhava via algo dela. _Referente_ a ela. _Parecido_ com ela.

Via seu sorriso, seu gosto pessoal, seus cabelos, sua voz, seu rosto delicado em uma foto... Não que quisesse esquecê-la. _Isso jamais_... Mas às vezes pensar nela doía tanto que chegava a se transformar em dor física. Seu coração parecia se contrair horrivelmente, interrompendo sua respiração. Sufocando-o de saudades. De medo. De culpa.

E o terceiro era aquele passado perdido e agora revivido. Seu amigo esquecido e agora lembrado.

Sabia que algo no comportamento dele em relação ao próprio casamento o havia incomodado. _Preocupado, _mais exatamente.

Shun dissera antes: _ele não parecia muito feliz com isso. _E não conseguia deixar de pensar que aquilo devia estar fazendo mal a ele. Àquele seu sorriso tão aberto e espontâneo...

Estranhou o fato de já estar se importando tanto com seu amigo, mas atribuiu isso a seu senso de amizade, que sempre fora realmente forte demais, até mesmo para seu próprio bem.

– Por que tá deitado aí se a tua cama é aquela? – ouviu a voz de Ikki soar às suas costas, vinda da porta e não pôde deixar de sobressaltar-se. –... Te assustei? – ele prosseguiu em meio a um sorriso ladino, sentando-se no colchão também, ao lado de seu corpo deitado.

– Um pouco... – concordou com um menear leve de cabeça, voltando-a então para a figura morena, sentada perto de si.

– Mal aí... Tá? Mas, o que cê tá fazendo na minha cama? – insistiu na pergunta, cruzando os braços sobre as pernas flexionadas de maneira despojada.

– Sua cama é _aquela_. Eu é que deveria estar dormindo aqui. – retrucou num suspiro conformado. Já sabia a resposta do outro. Ele lhe dera ela todas as cinco vezes em que insistiu naquilo.

– Nem vou me dignar a responder... – o outro se limitou a dizer, arqueando a sobrancelha ligeiramente. – E você não devia ficar deitado aí na _minha cama_, senão depois fica com o teu cheiro.

– Não estou suado. Acabei de sair do banho. – respondeu num suspiro, fechando os olhos por um momento. Mas abriu-os, surpreso, ao sentir a respiração do outro muito próxima a si.

– Não to falando disso. _É desse cheiro_... – respondeu, inclinando-se um pouco mais, seu nariz próximo ao pescoço que já conhecera tão bem, quase roçando a pele macia. –... Melhor sair daí...

– Ikki...

Viu-o sorrir meio sarcasticamente ao ouvi-lo sussurrar seu nome. – Teu cheiro ainda mexe comigo... Agora _se manca_ e cai fora daí. – e não esperou resposta, apenas se levantou e foi rumo ao banheiro. – Vô tomar banho. Avisa o Shun, tá? – pediu e fechou a porta num baque surdo.

Sentiu um arrepio quente correr desconfortavelmente seu corpo. Um misto de desejo e temor.

Realmente havia se esquecido da atração que exerciam mutuamente um no outro, única real fonte do antigo relacionamento deles - que lhes trouxera muito mais confusões do que alegrias, por sinal...

Ergueu a mão da aliança ao seu campo de visão e suspirou longamente. Ikki tinha razão, sempre lhe faltou _tato_ para essas coisas mesmo.

Precisava mesmo tomar cuidado para não se tornar um incômodo para o Amamya mais velho, afinal antes de tudo eram amigos e assim deveria continuar sendo.

-x-

Mais uma vez acariciou com cuidado os longos e sedosos cabelos da esposa adormecida.

Uma ultima vez apenas, antes de se levantar com dificuldade e sair do grande quarto de casal, rumo a seu quartinho de hospedes ao qual sempre ficava quando pernoitava naquela casa na época em que eram apenas bons amigos.

Caminhou o mais silenciosamente possível e chegou lá sem ser apercebido por ninguém.

Trancou a porta então, como sempre.

Suspirou aliviado.

Enfim dormiria lá em paz. Sem nenhum tipo de briga precedente com a dona da casa ou qualquer coisa similar, o que por si só já era muito bom, uma vez que tudo o que precisava era de sossego para se recuperar logo.

Pensou na ligação de mais cedo com um sorrisinho ladino. Seu velho novo amigo...

Parecia até mesmo _irônico_. Que destino esse não...?

Acariciou os próprios cabelos com sua mão direita e suspirou, pensando na época em que o chamava de "_Shii_-_chan"_. Muito provavelmente nunca mais teria coragem de chamá-lo assim de novo...

_O quinteto imbatível_. Os cinco "cavaleiros da justiça", como se autodenominavam. A vida parecia tão melhor naquela época, pensando agora assim...

Pensou se ela poderia voltar a ser como quando eram pequenos. Sabia que não, mas ainda assim desejou ardentemente que sim.

Mas era melhor parar de pensar naquilo e simplesmente _ir dormir_, afinal pretendia ir trabalhar no dia seguinte, mesmo machucado como estava. Sabia do escândalo que aquilo causaria, mas não podia abrir mão daquilo.

Pois não ficaria de jeito nenhum naquela mansão, trancado um dia inteiro com o mordomo intragável e reclamão de sua esposa... Seria muita tortura!

_**Continua...**_


	7. Capítulo VI

Acordou atrasado naquele dia e correu para seu trabalho, tendo a sorte de chegar a tempo.

Não estava sendo um _ótimo_ primeiro dia de serviço, pois a turma para quem dava as aulas matinais estava incompleta ainda e teve mais de enrolá-los do que ensinar algo, mas em suma tudo ocorreu tranquilamente. E ainda teria a turma da tarde a ensinar, com a possibilidade de passar um pouco mais que meros alongamentos...

Trocou de roupa novamente, retirando as roupas tradicionais de treinos (seu uniforme de trabalho) e colocando-se novamente no conhecido jeans escuro e camiseta de mangas compridas. Teria exatamente uma hora para almoçar, voltando então a tempo de arrumar tudo para a próxima turma.

Sentiu-se animado ao pensar-se finalmente em uma rotina estável e ativa, já que nunca fora do tipo que gostava de ficar parado, o que sempre auxiliou do desenvolvimento saudável e bem-proporcionado de seu corpo, como dizia seu antigo mestre.

Prendeu os cabelos longos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo antes de ganhar as ruas, pensando onde deveria ir, mas foi surpreendido pelo toque silencioso de seu celular, que lhe vibrava no bolso. – Alô?

"–_... O-Oi. Tinha ficado de retornar a ligação e... Ok, não sabia que hora fazer isso._" – ouviu a voz jovem um tanto apressada e constrangida e não conseguiu evitar um sorriso de ganhar seu rosto.

– Boa tarde Seiya. Como está? Espero que melhor... – respondeu gentilmente, mesmo que ainda preocupado com os machucados que o fizera sofrer.

"–_Ah, tá tudo ok comigo. O pé já tá quase cem por cento, só a mão mesmo que atrapalha um pouco..._" – percebeu a voz do outro soar cada vez mais baixa e sentiu-se preocupado. Mas esta logo voltou, apressada e animada. "– _Mas é legal. Não a dor, óbvio, mas to fazendo um monte de coisas com a direita que nem sabia que conseguia fazer! Então tudo bem... Hum... Tô saindo da empresa agora pra almoça agora. O que você tá fazendo?_"

– Exatamente o mesmo-... – parou por um momento, em meio a uma idéia. – Ei, vamos almoçar juntos. Também estou saindo... A empresa não é longe, é?

"–_... Cê tá brincando né?_"

– Não quer?... Bom, é que fez uma semana desde aquilo e ficaria mais aliviado em ver se está mesmo melhor, mas se não-...

"–_Não, não, não! Não é isso, é que você perguntou assim de repente e eu pensei que estivesse-... Ok, mas onde?"_

Passou a mão pelos cabelos de maneira satisfeita ao ouvi-lo e suspirou. – Onde preferir...

"–_Ah, a decisão fica comigo é?_" – ouviu o outro perguntar divertido e não pôde não pensar que, como bom libriano, demoraria o tempo inteiro de almoço para decidir caso ficasse com essa responsabilidade.

– Se não se incomodar...

"– _Tem um restaurantezinho legal onde costumo ir. É perto daqui... Me encontra no nosso ponto? _"

–... Nosso ponto...? – estranhou aquelas palavras. De onde ele falava? Da antiga escola deles? Ela tinha sido demolida, não?

"–_É... Na rua onde você me atropelou..._" – ouviu-o rir abertamente. Uma risada viva, sincera. "–_Ah, vai dizer que não faz sentido? Nunca mais vou conseguir passar por ela sem lembrar disso..._"

– Ok, naquela rua. – concordou em meio a um riso sem-graça. Não via tanta graça assim no ocorrido, como parecia acontecer com o sagitariano, pois ainda lhe incomodava o fato de tê-lo machucado.

"–_Ok, to esperando. Bye._"

Desligou o aparelho em meio a outro sorrisinho. _Ponto deles, _é? Agora era ele que nunca mais poderia passar por aquela rua sem se lembrar daquilo...

-x-

Desligou o celular num misto de euforia e contentamento. Já havia se passado mais ou menos uma semana desde o ocorrido, até conseguir reunir coragem de ligar para o rapaz - sem idéia do que dizer como estava quando discou o número.

Em bem da verdade já estava com a idéia de marcar um encontro com ele para porem o assunto em dia e, talvez assim, com um bocado de sorte conseguir uma restauração do antigo grupo. Sentia falta de amizades sinceras, uma vez que seu único amigo Jabu lhe jurara ódio eterno quando se casou com a mulher que _ele_ amava. Outra história infeliz que não gostava de lembrar.

Mas ele tinha algumas outras como aquela. Não fazia idéia de como aquele casamento lhe viraria a vida de cabeça-para-baixo.

Seu trabalho se tornara incômodo, agora que era constante algo de fofocas.

Seu amigo mais íntimo passara a odiá-lo, uma vez que se sentiu enganado com aquele discurso _"Mas Jabu... somos só amigos! Eu nem gosto de mulheres e você sabe disso."_, repetido ao menos umas cinqüenta vezes em meio às crises de ciúmes do rapaz. Tudo porque era gay, mas não dava pinta.

...Além de sua vida sexual que fora definitivamente para o brejo, principalmente agora sem o seu amante loiro.

E ainda de quebra levava uma mulher frustrada que lhe queria como não podia, acabando assim com a amizade que tinham.

E _neca_ da sua irmã.

Mas ao menos agora encontrara um amigo antigo. Tão antigo e distante de tudo aquilo que lhe serviria perfeitamente como o confidente que, a julgar por sua personalidade gentil e justa, não o julgaria por suas decisões erradas...

Sim, sim... Aparentemente as coisas _começavam_ a melhorar um pouco para si, mesmo que para isso tivesse de ter sido atropelado. Até que não era um preço _tão_ absurdo assim, mesmo que não o quisesse pagar novamente. Não mesmo.

Mas o que sequer parara para pensar foi no tempo que distanciava o _Shii-chan_ com quem brincava e corria do homem de cabelos compridos que se encontrara exatamente na esquina da rua do acidente.

Um homem com toda uma história para distanciá-los. Uma pessoa aparentemente reservada e abatida pela perda recente de alguém importante demais para si. Alguém que não parecia mais ser capaz de rir como ria ou se soltar como se soltava. Um homem feito e indecentemente bonito que mexia com seus brios sem que sequer percebesse que aquele calorzinho que sentia não era vergonha pela falta de contato.

– Nossa, chegou rápido! – comentou surpreso e desconcertado ao vê-lo já ali, aparentemente chegado do lado oposto.

– Ao que parece trabalhamos mais próximos do que pensávamos. – ele comentou num arquear leve de sobrancelhas, também surpreso.

Apertaram-se as mãos outra vez e se fitaram por alguns segundos.

– São muitas coincidências, não acha? – ouviu-o dizer, ainda encarando-o, na exata posição que tomaram ao se encontrarem, as mãos presas num aperto firme e aparentemente pouco significativo. Concordou com um menear frouxo de cabeça, anda preso nos olhos azuis.

–Não vamos entrar nessa de destino, tá? É vago e definitivo demais. – disse meio brincando, mas permaneceram lá ainda mais um pouco. Parados naquele aperto de mão que não era mais um aperto.

Sentiu-se mal então. Aquilo não era um momento bonito de contemplação mútua. Sentia-se analisado e descoberto e aquilo não era bonito, mas sim altamente incomodo. Por que o outro o olhava assim? Parecia querer encontrar algo. Estava preocupado com algo e o fato dele o explorar daquele jeito ao invés de simplesmente perguntar mostrava que o que ele queria saber não era nada respondível.

Percebeu o desconforto e o constrangimento do outro em meio a seu olhar e não pôde deixar de se sentir ainda mais intrigado. Era o mesmo Seiya ali. Mas também não era. E o que o incomodava era não saber dizer o que havia de diferente ali naqueles olhos castanhos que o faziam se sentir tão intrigado e preocupado. Era uma vida inteira que separava o que conhecia do que iria reconhecer, mas sabia que se havia lago diferente não seria descobrindo sua vida que iria entender. Tinha que viver. Conviver com ele para descobrir.

E estranhamente aquilo tomou sua mente integralmente, a ponto de esquecer-se de tudo. Mesmo que por um momento.

Mas logo despertou e se afastou constrangido. – Desculpe...

–... É eu sei, mudei bastante também. – surpreendeu-se outra vez ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo tão abertamente e tornou a fitá-lo, agora de forma amena.

Sorriu gentilmente ao perceber que acertara em cheio. – Dá próxima é só perguntar. Não tem problemas.

Tornaram a se olhar seriamente, mas logo riram juntos. Divertidos.

– Tinha me esquecido de como você era uma figura Shiryu... – ouviu o rapaz comentar distraidamente enquanto tomavam rumo ao restaurante. – E esse cabelão aí? Nunca ia te reconhecer mesmo! Você o usava tipo tigelinha, lembra?

– Eu odiava. – murmurou em meio a um sorrisinho discreto. – E também não usaria esse tipo de corte depois de adulto...

– Ah, isso é... Aposto que fez moicano quando entrou na adolescência, né? – disse em ar jocoso, esbarrando seu ombro no dele em provocação.

– Juro que pensei mesmo em fazer... – teve de admitir, lembrando-se por um momento de Ikki, que dizia que preferia ter mais cabelos para agarrar... Corou momentaneamente ao lembrar daquilo. – Mas usava normal... Meio desfiado.

– Tipo _Light Yagami_?

– Hã?

–... _Death Note_. Vai dizer que nunca viu? É um mangá. – explicou em meio a uma risada. O amigo estava na China até pouco tempo atrás, né? Talvez não conhecesse, mesmo sendo novidade. – Bom, deixa pra lá... Chegamos.

Deparou-se com a entrada simples do restaurantezinho aparentemente pouco movimentado e agradável e entraram, acomodando-se em uma mesa qualquer em meio à conversas tolas.

Olhou à volta por um momento, percebendo que mais gente entrava lá e divisou uma silhueta conhecida. Era Ikki.

Não pôde não ficar surpreso com mais essa coincidência, já que mesmo trabalhando no mesmo lugar que ele, pouco se viam e menos se falavam, mas quando virou-se para comentar isto com o amigo percebeu-o surpreso, observando o mesmo que si. E sendo retribuído. – Shiryu...?

Quebrou o contato visual com o homem que o olhava ao longe, acompanhado de uma menina loira que escolhera para eles uma mesa não tão distante da deles, para encarar o moreno, que o olhava um tanto confusamente, mas nada disse.

Sentia o olhar do mais velho sobre eles e respirou fundo. Evitava contado com o leonino desde a cena do colchão e aparentemente o outro não gostara nem um pouco de sua forma de evitar contratempos. Levantou-se então. – Vou ao banheiro um momento, sim? – murmurou em meio a um leve sorriso gentil e se afastou.

Mas o moreno percebeu sua ansiedade. Bem como a silhueta maior seguindo-o rumo ao banheiro de forma impaciente.

Havia algo errado ali.

_**Continua...**_


End file.
